Unwavering Resolve
by Encendrel
Summary: Why do you risk your life to climb such a dangerous tower, young girl?" "Well, what's the point of a tower if no one is at the top?" A story in which Rachel takes Headon's challenge.


**This is probably the only story I'll write for Tower of God, but it's one that I really wanted to see. Here's the idea.**

**What if Rachel decided to attempt the test on the First Floor?**

**I don't own ToG or anything it owns.**

* * *

Rachel walked through the gigantic stone doors into a dark room. Looking around, she noticed a glowing blue cage and multiple carvings on the walls. The room seemed rather dreary, lit by numerous lanterns on the walls.

But the most important thing she saw, was light.

It raced down like a column, something she had not often seen in the area she had lived in. It seemed to be like a cosmic blade in the darkness, racing down to touch the ground.

She heard footsteps behind her.

"Oh, hello. It's been a while since I've had guests down here..." Rachel spun quickly on her heel, dress fluttering to the side.

What she saw could only be described as, "monster".

"H-huh?" The person was an almost humanoid white being with purple clothes, and horns, but no facial features. The creature had a staff with crystals adorning both ends, spun around without any force used.

"Wait, slow down. I won't hurt you." The person simply walked towards her in a manner that seemed more like floating than actual walking.

"It's been quite a while since someone has opened the door of their own force of will." Rachel stepped back in a little fear, a little anticipation. "My name is Headon, the person residing in this lowest floor. Who are you?"

"M-my name is Rachel." She recovered her breath, staring at the person with all seriousness she could muster without fear.\

"Hmm... Rachel... What an uncommonly ordinary name." He stroked his... chin, of sorts. "May I ask why you have entered this tower?"

The girl smiled. "In truth, I'd like to see the stars." Headon nodded his head.

"A good, true resolve. If you are to pass this floor, keep that in mind." He raised his staff to look as if right under the light. "Any desire, any wish... it lies at the top. This tower is truly such a place."

He lowered his staff, and looked(?) at the light. "However, remember that climbing this tower is not an easy task. It might last an eternity; it might spell your doom."

Rachel looked up. "Even so, I still wish to go. Anything else doesn't really matter."

"That's a good way to start your journey. Shall we proceed with your test?" Rachel clenched her fists, and nodded.

"I'm ready for anything. But, what is a -test-?" Headon rose into the air.

"A test is the challenge one must take to ascend to the next floor. A proof of worth, something the guardian of a floor will be able to accept you as brave; or whatever quality they may seek. Of course, the difficulty will increase every level."

"Now, watch." He pointed his staff to the blue glowing cage. "This is the test of my floor, the lowest level." The orb on his staff glowed, and the cage became completely clear.

When looking in, a monstrous snake could be seen on the inside. Its eyes glowed with a murderous, hungry blue, and gave off a malicious aura as it looked at Rachel.

"This challenge is -ball-."

Rachel was scared now. "W-what is Ball? And why..." She shuddered a little. "Is a gigantic monster in there?"

"Ball, is a simple test." He looked at the cage. "Ball is that object inside, and your goal is to pop it. It pops as long as one has enough force, so you don't need anything sharp or brutal."

"You must either avoid that monster or defeat it; then pop the ball inside. If you manage that, I will permit you to enter the second floor, as a regular, though you shall maintain your status as an irregular."

"So, I can journey to the top if I manage this?" Rachel clenched her fists.

"For your information before you start, this monster's name is -White Steel Eel- and it resides in the sacred waters of this tower. It's considered very tame, and peaceful, but... This one hasn't eaten for several months, and it is breeding season..." He gestured with his hands. "If you want to turn back, now is the only time to do so."

Rachel was silent.

"Are you afraid of that little fish? If that's so, you can never pass this test."

Headon stared directly at Rachel. "Then, your desire will be left for all eternity."

"But please, young girl, think logically. This monster is at least ten times faster than you in these waters, and that ball is very resilient. It's basically suicide."

However, Rachel had already walked up to the cage.

"Oh? Is this desire of yours really so important?"\

Rachel had a shaky grin on her face.

"**Well, there's really no point of a Tower if no one reaches the top, right?**"

She jumped in.

"Hoh? I sincerely welcome you to this place, child."

* * *

Baam ran in to the tower. His red vest clung to him as he saw everything the girl before him just did.

"Oh? A challenger to the Tower? Hello, child." Baam caught his breath. He reached for the knife near his back. Headon didn't appreciate this gesture.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. I won't hurt you. At least, _I_ won't hurt you. What is your name?"

"I-it's named after my birth, Twenty-Fifth Baam."

"Hmm, that's quite the mouthful to say... I'll just call you Baam. Why have you entered?"

"T-to find a girl! Have you seen a girl with blonde hair and freckles?"

"Hm? You wish to find that girl?"

"H-Have you seen her?" He almost shouted. He stood straight quickly.

"Ah, yes. Since this is your only chance to turn back, I'll tell you now. That girl, she was ripped to shreds during this test. Not a single trace remains." He shrugged, almost carefree.

"If you have any desires, though, I'm sure the tower can fulfill it."

When he looked up, he saw Baam in almost tears.

"Do you wish to leave?"

Baam sniffed. "I-I think so."

* * *

A day after Baam went out of the doors, a silhouette in green of a girl started to form. Webs connected, and solidified. Headon watched this process with morbid curiosity. Nothing like this had been sighted in the tower before.

A day after that, it had totally solidified, and the girl, Rachel had appeared out of nothing. Headon looked at her, walking back and forth.

"Interesting... An irregular who heals, instead of destroying... This is new." He grinned through a little slit, where his eyes sometimes appeared or his mouth sometimes appeared.

"Mister Headon... Wh-what happened to me?" Rachel was still shaking, hands trembling.

"Oh? You somehow managed to revive yourself... It was quite interesting."

"Revive myself? How?" Headon pointed to the still glowing cage.

"You used the power of Shinsoo... the energy that lies everywhere in this tower." Headon seemed to ponder something.

"Do you wish to try this test once again?"

Rachel nodded.

Headon grinned through his eyes, nodding in approval. "Very well. As you will probably take this tests thousands of times either way, I'll speed up the process. As a guardian, ruler of this floor, here is a gift." He raised his hand, and a silver cube appeared, as well as a black sphere.

"This is a lighthouse." He pointed to the cube. "It's a special one, by the name, -Ground Zero-. Later, you will learn what lighthouses do, but I will tell you right now that they will be your -eyes-." He pointed to the sphere. "This is your pocket. It's simply a standard, but it will tell you how many days have passed since the start of your test. It will also translate languages and act as a timer, but neither of those matter in this absolute ground floor. Are you prepared?"

Rachel jumped in to the tank, once more.

"Begin."

Headon spoke to himself, as Rachel attempted the test once again.

"Remember, girl, you are capable of doing everything like you're about to die... there are infinite second chances for you."

* * *

**3 months later-**

Baam entered the tower once more, a resolute look on his face. He allowed his hair to grow out, and had a steady, more prepared, gait.

Headon appeared, once more. "Oh? It's you, Baam."

Baam stared straight at him.

"Tell me about this Tower."

-one long explanation later-

Baam nodded. Headon spoke again. "I see you have found your resolve. What do you desire, now that you have entered again?"

"I desire... One more chance to talk to that girl. This tower can grant that, right?"

"Yes, that's true. So, do you have the courage... To face this challenge?"

He pointed at the cage, making note of Baam's ability to stay calm as he set his eyes on the beast. Headon explained the rules to Baam, as Baam walked forward.

"If I can meet her, one more time, then I'll do whatever it may take."

* * *

Ha Yuri Zakard and Evan Edrok walked down the endless stairs to the bottom floor.

"M'lady! Lady Yuri! Slow down! What do you hope to accomplish by reaching the bottom floor?" He shouted after her. His stature was much shorter than hers, and her ran a little slower, with a heavy bag behind him.

"Lady Yuri! At least say something!" He hopelessly cried as they dashed down.

Finally, the Princess of Zahard turned to look back.

"Didn't you hear? An irregular has just entered the base floor! He actually opened the door by himself!"

They continued jumping down.

"So? So did that other irregular!"

"Yes, but that irregular died when I was busy!" Evan stopped at a ledge, and Yuri followed suit.

"Won't this one just die, too?"

"I don't think so! The fact that there's an irregular at the first floor... To open the door by themselves, Evan!"

"Whaa? If that's true, then..." Evan was shocked.

"Yes! It's big news! History in the making!"

"Um, but m'lady... You couldn't be heading there to watch, could you?"

"Of course I'm going to watch! Why wouldn't I?

"Because it's dangerous! What about Headon-nim?"

"It doesn't matter! We're here already!"

They stared through a large, rectangular floor, to the bottom. They saw a thin, frail looking boy who was listening to Headon.

"Huh? At a glance, he seems like a totally ordinary person... I though there would be a monster like Urek..."

"Hey, Evan. How would you evaluate him as a guide?"

"Hmm... He doesn't seem to associate with any race in particular... but there's a look of loss on his face, and you never know what to expect from those kinds of people. Otherwise, he seems completely normal."

"Seriously? No transformations? No beams shooting from his legs?"

"Well, no one has that kind of ridiculous ability! Either way, he doesn't seem weak, nor strong. It'll probably be some kind of wild card. We have to just watch."

Yuri looked down.

"Ah! But the challenge is Ball! And Headon is using a giant white steel eel! Those aren't supposed to appear until floor twenty, though... Is he trying to scare the boy off?"

Evan brought his eyes back to the test.

They both watched as the boy slowly walked in.

"Should we help?"

"No, we still have no idea what he can do. Just wait."

Baam jumped into the water. The steel eel charged him, attempting to swallow him whole.

However, when it got within 2 feet of him, it suddenly stopped, as if it was feeling danger.

Bubbles appeared in front of the eel, and they increased in size little by little. The creature started to shrivel, as if it was losing energy to survive.

Eventually, it sunk to the bottom, and laid still. Baam walked up to the sphere, and popped it.

The Princess of Zahard and her guide were shocked.

"Evan... What happened there?" Evan seemed to be in more disbelief than Yuri was.

"I-I can't believe it. He forced all Shinsoo around him out, and that creature suffocated..."

"We do have a monster on our hands, don't we?" Evan could only nod.

* * *

**Well, there you go.**

**By the way, three months later, the events of canon occur during "Three months later". In this story, it's just that Rachal leaves 3 months early.**

**And she can revive. I might have gone a bit overboard, but she's an _irregular,_ yet she doesn't seem to do anything in particular. Also, I think Rachel is just that one character who would be awesome is Baam wasn't Baam.**

**I switched out water and shinsoo as the term for the Giant Steel Eel's den.**

**3 months of lament is good for your Shinsoo proficiency, apparently.**

**This might have a chapter update in like, a month.**

**A/N A/N: I do realize Rachel has a different conversation with Headon than the one I wrote, but.. Plagiarism =P**


End file.
